Warriors book of Oneshots
by Sapphire-of-NightClan
Summary: A set of oneshots for all my warrior oc's to tell their story or an event in their pov outside the main books. Feel free to suggest a oneshot for me to do


**Warning this contains spoilers Flarestar's Hope**

 **Please try to remeber this is in the pov of the character and I have not edited this so their may be errors**

 **I do not own warriors, The Erin Hunters do (I only put an 's' at the end because it's actually a group of people)**

 **I own the characters, the clans and the story**

 **(c) Warriors Erin Hunter**

 **(c) story, characters and ect. Sapphire-of-NightClan (also) Sapphire-of-Night (on DA)**

* * *

Things are never simple as one wished they'd be. At least when it comes to war it always seems to be that way. Many know of our war with NightClan or have heard of it. Yet few probably know the truth of the war or care to learn it. The only thing the cats seem have got out of the war was a former warrior of SmokeClan, my Clan, killed NightClan's second leader during the war shortly after she had given birth to kits, like a day later. He ripped eight lives out of her and Blazestar had ordered no more attack but she died leaving four kits motherless, her mate to become leader and the leader before me brokenhearted.

I remember a few days before the gathering I found Blazestar dead by the river along with that traitor. When he regained life once more he remembered nothing then his remaining lives were taken by dogs as I fled to a nearby tree hopelessly watching his remaining lives torn out of him. That was the end of that war, but that's what most cats already know if they've been told about the war.

I remember it so well. I remember being told when I was a kit that Nutstar had always had something against Tanglestar. I remember hearing about the growing attacks on border patrols. What I never imagine would happen would happen.

On my first day of being an apprentice with my three sisters, yes I had siblings; our mentors were showing us the borders and it all went well till halfway along the NightClan border. I will never forgive Nutstar for what he did. He lead an ambush patrol right onto SmokeClan territory. He killed them. He killed all but me with his warriors. Our mentors, my sisters were all slain on that day. I woke up two or three days later in great pain in the medicine cat den. I didn't know who had died till then.

It was only as I was starting to recover Tanglestar stopped trying to be peaceful with NightClan. It had been clear to the entire clan that if we didn't drive NightClan back or if NightClan didn't gain a leader who would give peace between the two clans we would be destroyed if we didn't bend the warrior code and kill cats in battle.

After I had recovered and gained the deputy I began train hard as I could and helped the other apprentices train. My favorite two cats to train with were Blazestar, who is younger than me and Reedflower, a blind warrior apprentice and she actually became a decent fighter, if I remember right she took the last life of Nutstar when he attacked a patrol she was leading alone, though by then Blazestar was leader and I was his deputy.

I hated the war though if war was to rise again I would give every last life I had to protect my Clan. At one point I realized Nutstar was crazy due to Blazstar, Blazepaw then, capturing a NightClan apprentice. One that they never tried to rescue or forbid the ones who would rescue her to come to her aid.

Her name at the time was Flarepaw. It was clear to both of her medicine cats that her own Clan, the clan she was given to, her father's clan, treated her terribly. They often called her a rouge, some even attacked her physically. I knew that was unforgivable and when I learned of the prophecy I even questioned StarClan why would they bring a cat into the Clans, to one that will be her destruction, and have her die for them. Though I know for a fact that Pepperstar questions them more to the point were the only reason he believes in them still is so he can join her and his kin.

All I know now is that I'm glad that the war against NightClan is over. Yet my pain and anger toward them can never fully fade, though the ones I feel anger towards are dead. Now a storm is brewing and I know that war is coming but from StoneClan and I have a feeling it may be even worse than the war against NightClan. Yet all we can do is carry on and hope for the best and that those who die don't suffer for too long. StarClan please watch over the next generations and help them lead a path to peace that will hopefully last for a couple of seasons… ~Skystar of SmokeClan

* * *

 **Let me know what you awesome people think of this**

 **Let me know who I should do next**

 **and feel free to review (it literally makes my day to see a review)and you do not need an account to review**


End file.
